


Martini and a Beer

by mynevermore



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bartender Dean, Bondage, Bottom Dean, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Teasing, Top Castiel, strip club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:25:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5288942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynevermore/pseuds/mynevermore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simply shameless plot-light smut. The first chapter is just the setup so you can skip once the second chapter is up if you like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at both gay smut and Destiel smut. I hope you enjoy it and I'd appreciate any comments or constructive criticisms.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it :)

This was by far the most embarrassing thing that Balthazar had ever done for him. His face was bright red as he tried not to stare up at the muscular man gyrating over his lap. The stripper was smirking down at him while his best friend chuckled beside him.

"C'mon Cassie, loosen up. It's not every day you get dumped for greener pastures by your fake girlfriend!" The blonde man smirked up at the dark haired dancer, taking in luscious lean lines oiled to perfection. But Castiel couldn't bring himself to look up from his hands.

The dancer pouted at Balthazar from his position grinding over Castiel's lap. "Your friend doesn't want to play with me. Maybe you do?" He smirked over at the other man, then perked up as Balthazar leaned back in his seat and spread his legs slightly with an inviting grin.

It only took a moment before Castiel could breathe again and Balthazar was getting his money's worth, lifting his gaze from his hands and seeming to be unable to decide whether to blush brightly or go pale. "I can't believe you talked me into this, Zar."

His friend chuckled at that, sipping his martini as he enjoyed the show he was getting. "You need to see an opportunity for what it is, darling. Meg was using you as rent-free housing and a wallet to empty, even if you two were 'best friends' rather than lovers. She's moved onto the next poor sod who's fallen for her poor me act and now you can enjoy your life. Think yourself lucky that you didn't swing that way and catch whatever nasties she's got."

Castiel sighed at that and shook his head, then suddenly went still. His gaze had been drawn not to one of the strippers but the bartender who just came on shift. Spiky dark blonde hair, stunning green eyes like a forest on a summer's day, a ready smile that lit up the world around him. Castiel couldn't help staring at those plump kissable lips and his confident strength as he restocked the bar before the early evening's bartender left.

He probably shouldn't have stared for so long but he couldn't help it, watching the man bend over. Perfect ass, bow legs... And there was Little Castiel, well and truly attentive now. Worst timing ever as Balthazar noticed that his attention was elsewhere.

"Oh Cassie, what have you found? He's delicious." Balthazar smirked then looked up at the dancer above him. "Not as delectable as you though, sweetheart." The dancer smiled and continued to grind down onto his lap, hands on Balthazar's shoulders as the Brit drained his glass. "Castiel, be a dear and buy another round will you?"

Wide blue eyes darted across to him and Castiel shook his head adamantly. "I couldn't. He's working."

"He is the bartender. And this is a strip club where men and women come to enjoy the sights, the sounds and the smells of gorgeous. Then we go home alone to our beds to mourn the loss of perfection." He grinned up at his newest friend, the stripper letting out a chuckle at the comment.

The man then turned and rubbed his bare ass against Balthazar's crotch. "I could be persuaded to make sure you're not alone."

The last thing Castiel wanted to see was these two flirting any more than they already were. He sighed and lifted up from his seat to walk across the club to the bar, oversized trenchcoat wrapped around his body somewhat as a shield from the attention of various scantily clad men and women.

To say that he was regretting allowing Balthazar talk him into this outing was an understatement.

He nervously made his way over to the bar, his mouth going dry as he continued to watch the very attractive bartender behind the bar. He fumbled a bit as he climbed up onto a stool and nearly slid to the floor.

"Woah, careful there dude. Don't want to cut you off before I've gotten a chance to get you drunk." He looked up into smiling eyes and blushed, staring at the freckles kissed across the man's nose and cheeks.

"Uhh....umm....a martini and a beer please." The bartender smiled easily at that, starting off with mixing up the martini while spinning the bottles in his hands to impress his all kinds of gorgeous customer. He then slid a toothpick slowly into two olives and delicately dropped them into the drink.

"There's your martini. Which beer did you want?" He chuckled at the deer in the headlights expression on that gorgeous face, listening to Castiel mumble nervously and reaching out. "Breathe..."

Castiel looked up at him and sucked in a breath, then let it out slowly and nodded. A tentative smile pulled at his lips. "Whatever's good is fine." He watched the man turn away from him to grab his beer, "Andyournumber." 

The words all ran together but the bartender worked it out quickly, smirking at him as he popped the top on the beer and set it in front of him. "You know, people don't generally walk into a strip club, ignore the strippers and hit on the bartender. I'm Dean." He held out a hand to the hottie.

"Castiel." He shook the offered hand awkwardly, never good at talking to gorgeous men with friendly smiles.

"Nice to meet you, Cas. Unfortunately it's club policy that I don't give my number to customers. I get off at two." He tilted his head at that and smiled across at those beautiful blue eyes, chuckling at the vaguely puzzled expression with the head tilt before the man seemed to understand.

Dean watched Cas nod and pick up the drinks to return to his table, sighing as the trench coat seemed to hide everything so he couldn't get a good look just yet. Then he frowned as he watched Cas sit down beside Balthazar.

"So how did it go? Are you the conquering hero?" Balthazar closed his hand around the martini glass, his friend having gone to find other sport. He's relaxed in their booth and enjoying the scenery.

"He gets off at two." Castiel sat down beside him, setting his beer on the table and letting his gaze slide back towards the bartender. Dean gives him a bright smile accompanied by a saucy wink then gets back to work. The answering half smile tells Balthazar all he needs to know.

"I'll be finding my own way home then. Just don't break him when you get him." Castiel glares at him. "Oh there's the strong and smitey friend I know and love. I'm going to go and find myself someone to play with tonight." A chuckle emerges from the blonde and he stands, stretching then heading for the door.

Castiel frowned and leaned back in his seat, then saw that the martini glass has been left there mostly full. He sighed and slid the glass across in front of him. "Waste not, want not."


	2. The Main Event

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know I've switched from past tense to present tense. I thought about changing it after the fact but then I just shrugged.
> 
> This is completely unbetaed. I hope that you enjoy it. I appreciate all comments and constructive criticisms, and especially kudos. I just hope that this ends up being reasonably ok for my first gay and Destiel smut.

Castiel has paced himself throughout the evening, the occasional beer, the rest of his friend's martini and all spaced out with water. He wants to be in control for what he hopes will follow.

The pounding music has given him a bit of a headache so he's glad when it's finally turned down to encourage patrons to go home. The bouncers come through to turf out those a little too drunk to get themselves moving and Castiel gets to enjoy watching Dean clean up the seating area.

And Dean smirks at him while gathering up glasses, walking them across to the bar so he can put them through the washer. Then he sighs as he hears the crunch of broken glass under his boots. "Awesome..."

He grabs a broom and carefully cleans up the shattered glasses. He'd hoped that tonight it wouldn't happen, but he knew it was too much to ask. But at least he's managed to find entertainment for the night so Dean smiles to himself, Rock the Casbah playing in his head. He can't help but hum along to it.

He sees that the man....Cas... was ushered out by the bouncers when the club closed but he's sure that the other man is waiting outside. He's already thinking about what he wants to do to those chapped lips and how he wants that gravel-over-velvet voice to sound. He can already feel himself stirring and tries to hurry up the last of his cleanup so he can get going.

\-------

The back door opens and Castiel is quietly waiting there. The dancers had left earlier and smirked at him as they passed. He knew he shouldn't blush at their amusement since he was doing exactly what they thought he was, but he couldn't help it.

However he perks up (in more ways than one) as the subject of his thoughts walks out the door at last. "Hello Dean."

Dean smiles at him, digging his keys out of his pocket and nodding towards the beast of a car which is one of the few remaining in the lot. "Hey Cas, there's my baby. You coming?" He walks over to the car and unlocks the doors.

The shorter man looks a bit confused. "I'm not your baby.." which draws laughter from Dean. "The car, Cas. She's my baby." He shakes his head and looks over his shoulder, watching the hot tax accountant follow him to the car.

He then turns and leans back against his car with a smirk, reaching out to pull the other man close but then he blinks as Cas is the one who crowds him up against the car. Blue eyes stare up into green for a long moment then he feels Cas claim his lips in a scorching kiss.

The feel of stubble against his chin, the chapped lips claiming his own, hands resting on his hips while his own hands grip Cas's sides, it's more intoxicating than the alcohol he's been serving all night. He grins into the kiss then pulls back, licking his lips to chase the taste of the other man. "Mmmm...back seat should be big enough for both of us."

He doesn't expect the frown. "No, Dean. I don't want to do this in the back of your car. It would not be enjoyable." He watches the shorter man scowl while thinking and shifts uncomfortably from one foot to the other.

"Well...we can't go back to my place. What about yours?" Dean shifts awkwardly from one foot to the other, thinking of the bitchface he got from Sam last time he brought a one night stand home. Sure, Sam is accepting of his preferences but he hates getting a hard time for kicking them out in the morning.

Castiel looks up at him, the scowl deepening which only makes Dean more nervous. "No, I would not ask that. And we would not be able to go to my home either. I believe there is a motel just down the street. Would that be acceptable to you?" He tilts his head to one side, Dean zoning out a little while listening to that voice again and nodding to whatever question was asked.

"You drive and I'll pay then." It's a moment before Dean catches up mentally with the conversation then he coughs and climbs into the car while Cas gets into the passenger side.

\---------

Minutes later, they arrive at the motel and Castiel organises a room for the two of them. He's looking forward to spending time with this man so his anticipation builds as he walks back to the car, seeing Dean leaning against the driver's side door. He tilts his head as he stops to watch this beautiful bow legged man.

Dean looks up and blinks as Castiel stops, getting a little nervous. "Hey man, look...if you don't want to do this, that's cool." That faint smile quirks at Castiel's lips and he shakes his head, approaching him and grabbing his hand to pull him to the room.

Dean follows him into the room, looking around at the typical retro motel decor while digging into his pocket. "I brought stuff."

Castiel looks over at him then looks at the items, condom and lube. "Good thinking." He watches the flush of pleasure at the praise that reddens Dean's face. His eyes narrow at that and another of those quirking smiles tugs at his lips. "Are you going to be good for me, Dean?"

Dean blinks at that but Cas sees his eyes blow wide with arousal. The shorter man smiles at that and once again crowds him up against the door, staring up at his face then pulling him in for another kiss. "Do you want to let go, Dean? Do you want me to take care of you?"

The blonde groans into the kiss, chasing those chapped lips when Cas pulls away. His voice is hoarse when he replies. "Yes, Cas. I'll be good.."

"What's your safeword then?"

Dean blinks at that, not having expected that question but then he shudders as his arousal sharpens. He closes his eyes and licks his lips nervously before replying. "Impala."

A genuine gummy smile brightens Castiel's face and he pulls Dean down for another kiss. The two enjoy the hungry kiss while tugging at their own clothes and that of the other man. Cas then licks at the seam of Dean's lips, a groan emerging from the taller man as his lips part to allow him entry while pulling that trenchcoat off his shoulders and tossing it over a nearby chair.

The pathway to the bed is littered with shirts, shoes, pants, jeans and boxers as they struggle to get there. They don't want to be parted from each other for more than a fraction of a second so it takes them probably longer than needed to get to the bed.

Finally, Cas pushes Dean down onto the bed and looks down at him. He takes a moment to drink in the sight of well toned muscles, adorable little pudgy stomach, kiss swollen lips and bow legs. He avoids looking at what he wants most so he can appreciate the rest of it, then he smiles and climbs onto the bed as Dean starts to look a bit awkward.

"Relax, I'm just enjoying the view." Cas smiles down at him then picks his tie up from the floor. The smile widens to a grin as he watches Dean's breathing speed up, green almost completely swallowed by lust-blown pupils. He takes the cue for what it is and reaches up, tying the taller man's wrists to the headboard with his tie. "Not too tight?" Dean shakes his head, his dick hard and weeping pre-come but he doesn't dare ask for anything at this point.

Cas nods at that and sits back on his heels on one side of the bed. The two of them stare at each other for what seems like hours, then the brunette smiles. His hand reaches out and slides along those defined chest muscles, fingers gently tapping the tattoo of a pentagram surrounded by sun's rays on Dean's chest. "What's this for?"

"Uh...it's a protection symbol. Me and my brother got them on his eighteenth birthday."

"Oh, you have a brother?"

"Yeah. Um, his name is Sam. This isn't really a time when I want to be talking about my brother." Cas chuckles at that and nods, his hands sliding lower and gently tracing his fingers over the pudge. That causes Dean to squirm and he wrinkles his nose while letting out a whine.

"You don't like this? I think it's rather nice." Cas smirks as he watches the man wriggle underneath him, glancing up towards the tie to make sure it's not cutting in. His hands then slide up to tweak Dean's nipples. The answering moan makes him grin and he leans down to gently bite at those dusky nubs, each nip bringing a gasp from Dean then Cas laves his tongue over his nipples to soothe the sting.

Cas stays there to toy with those sensitive nipples until Dean is arching up and letting out a loud growl. "Dammit Cas, get on with it!" Cas grins and moves lower, taking a moment to nip and lick at his slight belly pudge, only making Dean wriggle even more since he's not completely comfortable with that spot.

Blue eyes lift to meet green and they both end up smiling at each other. "Your wrists are alright?" Dean blinks at that, not expecting the other man to care but nodding anyway. Then he tries not to squirm as Cas works his way down one thigh then the other.

"You're a fucking tease, you know that?"

Cas gives him that wide gummy smile and nods. "I'm sure you'd tell me if you weren't enjoying it." Dean groans, shaking his head as his head thumps back onto the pillow. Staring up at the ceiling, he doesn't see slender fingers move up to close around his cock but it brings a sigh from his lips.

A soft chuckle emerges from chapped lips as those fingers start to stroke him slowly, too slow to do more than torment him further even though he tries to lift into the movements. Dean's toes curl at that and he tugs at the tie a bit, his impatience increasing with the lingering touches. "Fuck Cas. Are you gonna take all night and not fuck me?"

No, that was not a needy whine that emerged from him as Cas moves his hand away from Dean's cock. But then he perks up as he hears the lube bottle click open, turning his head to watch Cas coat his hands with the lube. He carefully warms the lube with his fingers and Dean lifts his hips in anticipation of finally getting this show on the road. 

Hands move down to stroke over his chest and stomach, that time it really was a whine and his head thuds back on the pillow. The vague flash of annoyance that crosses his face is quickly replaced by a loud moan as Cas's hands finally push his legs apart and gentle fingers stroke over his hole.

Cas watches as the beautiful man on the bed relaxes finally, enjoying winding him up then causing him to fall apart. The anticipation of the moment always makes it sweeter when the best part starts. The fingers of one hand close around Dean's length and slowly stroke him while he circles his hole lazily. He waits for Dean to relax so he can start pressing his fingers past the ring of muscles there, one at first to start the stretch.

Sliding down along his body, blue eyes watch his face as Cas takes his cock in between those gorgeous chapped lips. His body arches up off the bed when his length is sucked down into the depths of his mouth and he barely registers the fingers inside his ass.

The pleasure is briefly interrupted as a surprisingly strong arm pins his hips down and he lifts his head to look downward. He tries to complain about it but instead he finds himself staring into those bottomless blue eyes. "Cas, please."

"You said you were going to be good for me, Dean. You've been a good boy so far." Neither of them miss the way his dick twitches and Dean shivers. "Let me look after you, I enjoy it."

He looks down at Cas, finally taking in the lithe runner's body and the sex hair that looks even more rumpled than before. "But why?"

"As I said, I enjoy it. And I find your reactions to it very attractive." That half smile again and another finger slides in alongside the first. They gently stretch him, scissoring him open to prepare him for the main event. Dean's breath comes in shaky gasps as he tries to lift his hips off the bed again but Cas doesn't let him.

"Cas....please! Fuck, stop torturing me!" He squeezes his eyes shut then lets out a loud moan when Cas's mouth envelopes his cock again and sucks him hard. The sensation is intensified as slender fingers find that spot within him, stars bursting behind his eyelids while a howl of pleasure erupts from his lips. But as he feels he's about to burst, Cas's fingers clench around the base of his cock and stop his most urgent need.

"I watched you, Dean. Throughout the evening. I saw how you would go out of your way for others. When I first spoke to you, I wanted to be closer to you, be like this with you. But as I watched you, I saw that you cared about the others. Stepped in when the bouncers wouldn't, made sure that the drunks would be able to get home. I knew then that you're a caretaker." He watches as Dean writhes on his fingers, trying to distract him from the words. "And I rather enjoy taking care of those who don't care for themselves. Particularly when they're so responsive."

He takes a moment to relieve some pressure in his own cock, stroking it and squeezing out some pre-come. Both of them groan at the sight and Cas's fingers stretch Dean all the wider. "You're doing so well. You haven't yelled at me, or said your safeword. What was it again?"

Dean licks his dry plump lips and whispers. "Impala..."

Cas nods at that and leans down, nuzzling down the side of his cock. "Good boy." Then he tilts his head as Dean's cock twitches hard at the praise, rather enjoying finding out new things about this beautiful man whose moss green eyes are fixated on Cas's hand lazily stroking his own cock. "This only proves my theory, that this is what you need. What do you want, Dean?"

Dean's eyes lift to look up at Cas's face, his bottom lip caught between his teeth as his desires and what's expected wars within. A moment later, he manages to whisper without his voice cracking. "You... Please, Cas. I want you, I need you."

He arches his back as Cas leans back down over him and the two slick fingers slide into his hole again, those chapped lips pressing against his in a hungry kiss while he's finally worked loose and open. Their tongues battle each other for a taste of the other man's mouth while a third finger joins the two inside his ass, stretching him further and ensuring that there will be minimal discomfort.

"Cas, please...need you, need you so bad." Cas pulls back from the kiss and looks down at his lover, his free hand collecting a condom from the pile on the nightstand then he tears the wrapper open with his teeth and rolls the rubber sheath onto his shaft.

"Do you want me to untie you, Dean?" He smiles down at the man while he slicks up his cock, amusement dancing in his lust blown eyes when Dean bites down on his lip then mutely shakes his head. He nods in response then lifts Dean's hips off the bed and slides a pillow underneath them, getting comfortable and staring down at the bound man as he lines himself up.

There's a lengthy pause, Dean staring up at Cas in confusion then scowling. "C'mon! Don't bail on me now!" His indignation makes Cas chuckle and finally he slides in, both of them echoing the moan of the other as their bodies join together.

"Good boy, Dean. Look at how well you're taking my cock." They both shudder at the words spoken in that gravel-over-velvet voice, Cas pressing slowly in deeper while Dean lifts into the stretch and burn of being filled. Dean utters a groan as the intrusion goes deeper still, his eyes fluttering shut. He's not used to being on the bottom since it happens so infrequently, but the time and care that Cas put into prepping him for it makes him enjoy it even more. And it's not because it made him feel cared about, no...not at all.

With a pleased shudder from both, Cas finally slides in to the hilt and stops there to allow Dean time to adjust. He fights to keep his eyes open instead of giving in completely to the warm tight pleasure sheathing his cock, watching the hint of discomfort on his bedmate's face slowly fade as he gets used to the intrusion.

Finally when Dean's just this side of impatient, Cas starts to move and eases himself out slowly a couple of inches then presses back in. He sets up his own torturous pace and smiles as the man below him seems to enjoy it more than any of his previous partners. It's nice to be able to thoroughly enjoy himself for a change.

He leans down and kisses those gorgeous plump lips. The taste of his lover is as addictive as the way he enjoys being teased, his hands sliding up to finally release Dean from the tie that binds him to the bed. Cas doesn't miss the faintly disappointed noise from his lover as the bonds go slack, a grin tugging at his lips but he simply massages his hands along Dean's wrists and arms to work the circulation back into the flesh even while they continue to rock together on the bed.

A moment later, those arms are around him and they're still kissing, bodies moving together in a dance as old as time. As much as Dean tries to coax Cas into moving faster by trying to pull him in deeper and faster, Castiel resists and grins into the kiss while lazily rocking his hips back and forth. "Tell me what you want, Dean. I want to hear you ask for it before I give it to you." The words are spoken into his ear then he suckles on the other man's earlobe, drawing a soft keen from his lips.

"Fuck...Cas, please... Fuck me harder! Fuck me faster! Dammit!" The desperation in his voice makes pale skin tremble as Cas shivers and his lust blown eyes stare down at the man beneath him. "Please, Cas... please... fuck me." Dean ends up babbling as he begs to be fucked, his fingertips digging into Cas's sides hard enough to bruise the pale flesh. A wide grin tugs at those dry chapped lips then they're kissing again, Cas swallowing the cry from Dean as his hips snap forward to drive himself in to the hilt.

He sets up a bruising pace then, pulling out quickly only to slam back in each time. His intense gaze is fixed on Dean's face while the other man writhes underneath him and moans loudly. Dully in the background, Cas can hear someone thumping on the wall for them to keep the noise down but he doesn't care. He wants to see this man undone beneath him and left ruined for all others. He wants to give him what he needs rather than what this man seems to want. He just wants this man. His reactions to Cas's teasing are too beautiful to let him go.

So he continues, thrusting in sharply each time as their sweat mingles their scents. The room is filled with the sound of flesh slapping together and Dean's animalistic moans for more while Cas sets his jaw and gives it everything he's got. A slight change of angle of his thrusts pulls a howl out of the taller man beneath him, Cas smirking down at him as he hits that spot repeatedly to draw it out.

Thick white ropes erupt over Dean's belly and chest, unable to hold it in any longer as Cas continues to thrust against his prostate, the torment of all that initial teasing making his climax even more intense. Cas smiles down at him and reaches down to stroke his cock and draw the rest of his orgasm out of him.

The boneless aftermath is one of utter relief since he hasn't allowed himself to let go like that for such a long time. And Castiel isn't too far behind him, another thrust deep into Dean's ass and he lets out a sigh at his final release into the condom. Then he pulls out and away, lifting from the bed and grabbing a washcloth from the bathroom.

He wets it with warm water and carries it back to the bed to wipe them both clean, then grabs a bottle of water for each of them from the fridge in the room. "How are you feeling?"

Dean stares at him for a long moment, stunned by the care and consideration. Usually the men he sleeps with roll over and wait for him to leave after they've had their fill. He should have expected Cas would be different after his behaviour earlier on but it's still surprising. "Um, good thanks. You?"

The brunette smiles at him. "Wonderful. Thank you." He stretches then lets out a comfortable sigh, climbing back onto the bed beside Dean. "Make sure you drink some water. Check out is at ten."

Dean blinks at that. "You want me to stay?"

"Of course. Unless you don't want to?" Cas stares at him with those stunning blue eyes and vague kicked puppy expression that Dean can't stand seeing on his face.

"Uh, sure." He wriggles down then, pulling the covers up and feeling a bit awkward sleeping next to the man who just shattered him into pieces and twisted his perception of himself. He feels Cas settle beside him, both of them exhausted after a very long night and the intensity of their time together.

The thumping on the wall stops and they both fall asleep quickly, neither realising as they end up spooning together with Dean as the little spoon and Cas nuzzling into the nape of his neck.

They'll deal with that tomorrow.


End file.
